


The Tradition

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Some things will forever stay in the current regulars ranks.





	The Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-10 03:55pm

None of Rikkai's regulars was sure how this after practice tradition of theirs had started, but they all agreed that they wouldn't give it up. Ever.

As soon as the non-regulars left the locker-rooms it got started. Yukimura would always be a little restless by then, which led to Sanada pulling him onto his lap and holding him tight around his waist. Renji'd take care of buchou's shorts to reveal their little secret. 

Yukimura was a special case, whenever he was truly aroused his second gender would show and as the regulars had found out nothing aroused their buchou as much as a good match.

Now that Yukimura's lower half was naked, Sanada would hoist the other's legs up on one of his arms, leaving Yukimura's hard cock and dripping cunt in perfect view. 

The best way to get Yukimura vocal was to start with a good stretching of his cunt. And all of them had found a very interesting way to do just that. Through soft moans and whispered praise each regular would, just gentle enough to not hurt Yukimura, push a finger inside his hot and wet entrance. Latest during the 5th finger Yukimura would start to beg for more.

There were a few rules to this tradition:  
1st The one who had played best during practice would get to fuck buchou first.  
2nd No holding back or wearing a condom. Yukimura loved feeling them.  
3rd The last to have buchou after cleaning him was always Sanada.

The first ones this time were Niou and Yagyuu, who always were quiet happy to share one of buchou's holes. And since Yukimura reacted almost more to his clit and cunt, they decided to share him there. Moans and pleas fled Yukimura's lips, desperately trying to push against their thrusts, a hopeless struggle as Sanada had a firm grip on his legs by now.

Next was Renji, who always took great pleasure in pushing Yukimura over the edge with well placed touches again and again, before fucking him through one more orgasm.

Akaya was always enthusiastic to no end but would demand to be sucked off once first, that harsh grip on his hair getting Yukimura over as well every time.

While Jackal was less creative in tackling Yukimura, he had stamina like no other and would bring the bluenette several times before reaching his peak.

And Bunta was very talented with his mouth and tongue, setting Yukimura on fire in yet a whole other way.

By the time they were through with him, Yukimura would be sore, well filled and sticky with his own releases. He'd cuddle close to Sanada, who'd get both of them under one of the showers. And while gently cleaning Yukimura, Sanada would free his own cock. Sanada was raw, uncontained power, he'd just lift Yukimura and depending on his mood fuck him against the wall or just lift him up and down on his cock while Yukimura could only hold on to Sanada for the ride.

No matter how Yukimura got fucked, Sanada would always be there to take care of him until the end. In this case the end meant until Yukimura was tucked into bed, after some water and food and lots of soothing him down. Yukimura would nuzzle Sanada's hand and whisper his thanks before drifting off to sleep and Sanada would smile, knowing that ultimately Seiichi was his.


End file.
